icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal
Montreal, or Montréal in French, is the second-largest city in Canada and the largest city in the province of Quebec. Built on the spot of a former Iroquoian village called Hochelaga, Montreal was originally called Ville-Marie ('City of Mary') by the first French settlers. Some historians think the city takes its present name from the Mont Réal (as it was pronounced in Middle French , or Mont Royal/Mount Royal in present French), the three-head hill at the heart of the city, whose name was also initially given to the island on which the city stands. Hockey in Montreal Teams * Montreal Canadiens (National Hockey Association, 1909-1917; National Hockey League, 1917-present) * Cercle Parossial (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1914-15) * College St Laurent (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1937-39) * Delormier (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1934-36) * Montefiore Red Wings (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1936-38) * Montreal Adanacs (Montreal West End League, 1932-33) * Montreal Ca-Ma-Va (Junior, 1929-30) * Montreal Canadiens (Senior) (Montreal Senior Group, 1934-1937), (Quebec Senior Hockey League 1941-1943) * Montreal Don Juan (Montreal Intermediate League, 1939-40) * Montreal Flyers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-45) * Montreal Generals (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1939-40) * Montreal Iberville (Montreal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Montreal Ideals (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal Junior Canadiens (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1934-37, 1941-49; Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1950-55; Ontario Hockey Association, 1962-72) * Montreal Junior Royals (Junior 1933-53) * Montreal Mansfield (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-45) * Montreal Maroons (National Hockey League, 1924-1938) * Montreal Melville (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1918-19) * Montreal Mount Royal (Province of Quebec League, 1922-23) * Montreal North End Eagles (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-42) * Montreal Pats (senior & junior 1941-42) * Montreal Red Wings (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-42) * Montreal Rocket (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1999-2003) * Montreal Royals (Senior & Minor Pro, 1933-61) * Montreal Shamrocks (Amateur Hockey Association, 1896-1898; Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1898-1905; Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1905-1909; Canadian Hockey Association; National Hockey Association, 1909-1910; and Montreal City Hockey League, 1913-24) * Montreal St Dominics (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal St George (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal St Patricks (Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1911-12) * Montreal Stirlings (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-10) * Montreal Trojans (Junior, 1928-29) * Montreal Victorias * Montreal Voyageurs (American Hockey League, 1969-1971) * Montreal Wanderers (National Hockey League, 1903-1918) * Montreal Wellington (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1922-24) * Montreal YMHA (Junior, 1929-30) * St Anthonys (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1924-25) University Teams * Concordia University * Laval University @ Montreal * Loyola College * MacDonald College * McGill University * Sir George Williams University * University of Montreal * University of Quebec @ Montreal School teams * Lower Canada College * Montreal Catholic High * Montreal High School * Strathcona Academy Leagues * Montreal City Hockey League * Montreal Manufacturers League * Montreal West End League * Montreal Senior Group * Montreal City & District League * Mount Royal Senior League * Mount Royal Intermediate League * Mount Royal Junior League * Montreal Intermediate League * Metropolitan Montreal Junior League * Montreal High Schools League Arenas * Bell Centre * Montreal Forum (former home of the Montreal Canadiens. Now demolished. * Maurice Richard Arena * Verdun Auditorium * Paul Sauve Arena * St. Laurent Arena * Jubilee Arena * Westmount Arena * Mount Royal Arena * Victoria Rink Champions 'Stanley Cup Champions' *1893 Montreal AAA *1894 Montreal AAA *1895 Montreal Victorias *1896 Montreal Victorias *1897 Montreal Victorias *1898 Montreal Victorias *1899 Montreal Shamrocks *1900 Montreal Shamrocks *1902 Montreal AAA *1903 Montreal AAA *1906 Montreal Wanderers *1907 Montreal Wanderers *1908 Montreal Wanderers *1910 Montreal Wanderers *1916 Montreal Canadiens *1924 Montreal Canadiens *1926 Montreal Maroons *1930 Montreal Canadiens *1931 Montreal Canadiens *1944 Montreal Canadiens *1946 Montreal Canadiens *1953 Montreal Canadiens *1956 Montreal Canadiens *1957 Montreal Canadiens *1958 Montreal Canadiens *1959 Montreal Canadiens *1960 Montreal Canadiens *1965 Montreal Canadiens *1966 Montreal Canadiens *1968 Montreal Canadiens *1969 Montreal Canadiens *1971 Montreal Canadiens *1973 Montreal Canadiens *1976 Montreal Canadiens *1977 Montreal Canadiens *1978 Montreal Canadiens *1979 Montreal Canadiens *1986 Montreal Canadiens *1993 Montreal Canadiens 'Allan Cup Champions' *1930 Montreal AAA *1947 Montreal Royals -- 'Memorial Cup Champions' *1949 Montreal Junior Royals *1950 Montreal Junior Canadiens *1969 Montreal Junior Canadiens *1970 Montreal Junior Canadiens 'University Cup Champions' None 'Royal Bank Cup Champions' None Players * Ramzi Abid * Paul Adey * Toe Blake * Mike Bossy * Raymond Bourque * Scotty Bowman * Patrice Brisebois * Martin Brodeur * Lorne Chabot * Rey Comeau * Ed Courtenay * Vincent Damphousse * Jean-Pierre Dumont * Angelo Esposito * Garry Galley * Doug Harvey * Martin Houle * Guy Lafleur * Georges Laraque * Mario Lemieux * Kristofer Letang * Roberto Luongo * Caroline Ouellette * Cheryl Pounder * Mike Ribeiro * Henri Richard * Maurice Richard * P.J. Stock * Marc-Édouard Vlasic Neighbourhoods *Cote St Paul *Hochelaga *Lakeshore *Lachine *Maisonneuve *Montreal West *Notre Dame de Grace *Outremont *Park Extension *Pierrefonds *Point St Charles *Rosemount *Roussin *St Gabriel *Snowdon *Ville Lasalle *Ville St Pierre *Villeray Other Suburbs on the Island *Clearpoint *Dorval *Pointe Claire *Ste Anne de Bellevue *Westmount Category:Canadian towns